


Forgotten Jacket

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Cold, M/M, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been an idiot and Digger's being a decent boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote a thing

Digger cursed under his breath as he tried to balance the small tray holding two drinks and a paper bag full of pastries as he made his way across a crowded crosswalk, wishing he had taken Sam's car instead of walking the ten blocks to the coffee shop.

He'd much rather be annoyed inside a warm car in traffic than freezing his ass off in the brisk autumn morning, being bumbed into every few seconds.

Plus this meant he had to go out again anyway because there was no way he could get groceries with his hands already full. He really hadn't thought everything through and he fully blamed Sam. How was it even possible for a grown ass man to manage to get himself the worst hangover _and_ a fullblown cold, in one night, _and_ look so miserable to get Digger to fetch him his favourite chai latte and pumpkin spice pie halfway across town at 8 in the morning? Miserable kicked puppy face was his thing, when had Sam gotten so good at it??!

Just thinking about the other man currently curled up under the warm soft covers, propably fast asleep, while he was forced to fight his way through Berlin's rush hour pissed him off to no end, especially when he nearly crashed into an elderly woman and spilled his precious cargo. Thankfully though, he managed to hold his tongue and not curse the woman to the deepest pits of hell and instead just aplogized and even politely asked if she was okay before continuing his way.

He actually let out a dramatic sigh when he finally reached Sam's apartment and he didn't even bother trying to be quiet as he entered and headed straight to the bedroom, though to his surprise he found the younger man sitting on the bed wide awake and looking even more miserable than when he left.

"Uh, you alright?" He asked a little awkwardly as he stood by the doorway.

"N-not really...if I'm honest..." Sam mumbled sniffling as he tried to curl up even deeper under the covers.

"Fuck...alright um, here's your chai latte, you should drink it now while it might still be warm." Digger started, finally stepping next to the bed and setting the tray and the paper bag on the night stand next to Sam. "And Daniel made you one of his disgusting green thingies too, he said it would help for both the cold and the hangover so...you better drink it."

Sam just groaned at that and stuck his tongue out, to which Digger chuckled.

"Drink up buttercup, this really is your own fucking fault you know."

"I know...and I'm sorry I'm ruining your day off." Sam said genuinely apologetic as he grabbed the green drink, fully inteding to get it out of the way first before his precious latte.

"It's alright, but just...next time maybe bring a damned jacket when you know you're going to hang outside, okay? Drunk and hungover I can handle and at least then I can give you shit but when you're burning with fever..." Digger said as he placed his hand on the younger man's forehead and let it slide down the side of his face down to his neck. "Well you just worry me. So can you not, you know, do that?"

"Hmmm..." Sam actually purred as he leaned into the touch. "No promises but I can try...that feels really nice..."

"I bet..." Digger smiled softly and let his hand linger a while longer before he leaned in closer to press a kiss on Sam's burning cheek. "I still need to go pick up some meds for you though and food...you just finish those and try to get some sleep, alright? I won't take long."

"Okay...thanks."

"No problem hot stuff."

He just barely managed to evade the lid Sam threw at him as he ran away from the room giggling.


End file.
